


What Happens Next

by Neversleepingalwaysdreaming



Series: Shiro and Matt take on Voltron [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Just pure fluff and happiness, M/M, Shatt, i wrote this before adam existed, i wrote this before season 7 came out, please read the first one first it'll make more sense, shrio and matt post season 6, so adam doesnt exist, this is a sequal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neversleepingalwaysdreaming/pseuds/Neversleepingalwaysdreaming
Summary: This is a direct sequel to Years in Review. I wrote this before season 7 came out and before anything was announced for it which, unfortunately, means no Adam. But, the summary..Shiro and Matt return to earth to have a nice conversation with Matt's family.





	What Happens Next

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the first story first. You don't need to I suppose but it will make a lot more sense if you do. I was intending to write more but I don't think I will anymore. Anyway- enjoy.

There was a lot to discuss. There was a lot to do. Getting back to earth was no easy task and they couldn’t just ignore any distress beacons that were sent out.

Shiro retired from the black lion for the entire trip back to earth. Keith belonged in the black lion. Besides, there was no way that Shiro was going to let Keith go back to the blade. No way in hell.

Retiring from the black lion meant giving advice from the sidelines and resting. Lots of resting. Having Matt helped too. Matt kept Shiro distracted and happy, something he hadn’t truly been in years. Shiro was at peace. Everyone could see it.

Being back on earth was... wild. Everyone wanted to see their families. Keith wanted to take Kroila back to the old shack and Shiro... Shiro wanted to be with Matt and see the Holt family again.

“Shiro, it’s so nice to see you again honey.” Matt’s mother said once they’d gone inside. “Thank you for keeping my family safe.”

Shiro’s vision turned blurry and he blinked, letting a stray tear or two fall.

“Of course ma’am.”

“None of that ma’am business now. You’re family Takashi Shirogane.”

“Actually mum,” Matt cut in, “Shiro is my boyfriend. My partner in life. I love him.”

“Well, duh,” Colleen said. “I’m not blind, deaf or ignorant y’know. I saw the way you two were around each other.”

“Mum, you knew?” Pidge asked.

“You didn’t? And you pride yourself on your perception skills.”

“I barely knew Shiro before Kerberos!” Pidge defended. “And I never saw them together in space. We didn’t talk much about the past either.”

“You guys didn’t talk about Matt together?” Samuel said, finally speaking up.

“Well... no,” Shiro admitted. “It would have been to much like a wake, I think. Like we were sharing stories of someone gone.”

“Yeah,” Pidge said. “Stories are to be shared together, especially the embarrassing ones.”

“I would love to hear some embarrassing ones,” Shiro said.

At the same time Matt said “Shiro doesn’t want to hear any embarrassing ones.”

They turned to look at each other and laughed, Matt burying his face in Shiro’s neck.

“Nooooo,” Matt whined. “They’re really embarrassing.”

“Then I definitely want to hear them.”

Everyone laughed at that, even Matt.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, after all the juicy stories had been told, Matt and Shiro climbed into bed exhausted. They hadn’t really shared a bed since the last night before Kerberos.

“I’ve missed this,” Matt said, curling himself around Shiro and pressing their foreheads together.

“I’ve missed this,” Shiro said, leaning in to kiss Matt, slowly and casually. They kissed lazily for a while, before Matt broke away to trail kisses down Shiro’s neck. He took his time, pausing to pay attention to one particular area before moving on to the next. Shiro arched up, tilting his neck to give Matt better access.

Matt eventually worked his way back up to Shiro’s mouth, connecting their lips together in a more passionate manner. Shiro bit Matt’s lip, tugging it into his mouth causing Matt to respond in earnest, shifting so he was now on top of Shiro, his legs on either side of Shiro’s body. Now in a more upright position, he rested his weight on Shiro’s hips and ran his hands down Shiro’s chest.

“My Starshine,” Matt muttered against Shiro’s lips. Shiro gasped at the nickname. He hadn’t heard it in years. He kissed Matt again, open mouth and hungry. Shiro grabbed Matt’s waist and pushed and pulled them together. They were both moaning a little now, it had been so long and now they are together again. It was everything but it was too much-

Shiro broke the kiss, panting.

“We should-“ he took a deep breath, “we should press pause on this.”

Matt leaned away and stared at Shiro with hooded eyes. Shiro leaned up and kissed Matt again, one more time, and once more.

“Okay, okay, wait,” Shiro said.

“That was all you,” Matt retaliated.

“I know, I know.” Shiro shook his head, trying to think. “You parents are like two doors away and Pidge is right down the hall.”

Matt sighed. “Pressing pause it is.”

Matt rolled off Shiro and they tried to catch their breaths.

“I love you so fucking much Takashi.”

“I love you so fucking much too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading- please leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it!
> 
> Also, if you are a fan of klance I'm doing a post s7 klance fic that'll be up soon which will have a hint of shatt and the possibility of another shatt fic... but we'll see.


End file.
